The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device in which a plurality of electronic components including semiconductor chips each having a power transistor are contained in a single package.
Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-15946 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-69764 (Patent Document 2) describes a semiconductor device in which switching elements included in an inverter circuit and a shunt resistor are contained in a single package.